Developments in the production and display of video content have lead to an ever-increasing desire to improve the way in which video content is presented on a display device. Developments have been made in display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD's), plasma displays, high-definition televisions, and cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in order to improve the appearance of displayed images.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.